Descente aux enfers
by Daelyaa
Summary: Tessa Potter pourrait être une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sans problème qui fasse que je vous parle d'elle, mais non, la demoiselle à un problème de taille : la drogue. UA/OS


Bonjour, bonjour

Petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment et que j'ai envie de publier.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Descente aux enfers.

Tessa Potter, jeune femme blonde -grâce à une teinture- aux yeux verts de 20 vivait la vie banale d'une adolescente banale avec ses amis, sa famille et l'université.

Ses parents, Harry Potter, avocat reconnu et débordé et Ginevra Potter née Weasley, professeur dans une maternelle, étaient des parents, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, même si Harry -la faute à son travail- n'était pas très présent auprès de sa femme et de sa fille unique, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

La jeune femme allait à l'université comme la plupart des ados de son âge, université où elle étudiait avec ses amis, Brandon Weasley, fils de Ronald et Hermione Weasley un roux aux yeux bleus, Aliénor Lupin, la fille de Rémus et Nymphadora Lupin, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux clairs mais aussi Christina Nott, fille de Théodore et Pansy Nott, une brunette aux yeux turquoises et enfin... Tom Malefoy, le beau Tom Malefoy, le grand Tom Malefoy dont les parents étaient Drago et Astoria Malefoy. Tom était blond aux yeux aciers et accessoirement le petit ami de Tessa.

Vous devez vous dire que Tessa à une vie on ne peut plus normale et qu'il ne sert à rien de vous la conter, mais vous vous trompez, parce qu'il y a un grand obstacle qui fait que la vie de Tessa n'est pas normal, et cet obstacle porte le nom de ''drogue''.

Tessa avait commencé à prendre cette chose lors d'une fête étudiante il y a deux ans de cela en prenant un joint pour ''faire comme tout le monde'', sauf que cela s'était retourné contre elle; elle en avait fumé un deuxième, puis un troisième et malheureusement beaucoup trop d'autre.

Puis, elle était passé aux injections, plus puissantes, qui la faisaient planer plus vite et plus longtemps. Il y avait aussi eut les cachets, qu'elle achetait au dealer du coin dans le dos de ses parents.

C'est comme ça que la descente aux enfers de Tessa avait commencé.

En quelques mois, elle était devenu dépendante et n'attendait qu'une chose: sa dose.

Au début, ça allait, elle n'en prenait pas beaucoup et pas trop régulierment, mais au fil du temps, les doses étaient devenues importantes et quasi quotidiennes.

Ses parents ne s'était rendus compte de rien, et ses amis ne l'avaient pas remarqué non plus, jusqu'à un jour vers la fin de leur première année d'université; c'était Chistina qui l'avait découvert, elle avait vu Tessa fumer dans un coin.

Elle n'avait pas été la dénoncer au directeur et Tessa lui avait fait juré de garder le secret, ce qu'elle avait fait, enfin, elle en avait parlé à Brandon, Aliénor et Tom, mais pas aux parents de la jeune femme.

Plusieurs fois, Tessa avait propose un joint ou deux à ses amis, mais ils avaient tous refusé.

La jeune femme allait souvent, très souvent, aux soirées étudiantes de l'université ou la drogue et l'alcool se mêlaient dans un cocktail nocif et dangereux.

Au fil du temps, la drogue qu'ingurgitait Tessa avait des effet très néfastes sur elle, elle ne suivait plus en cours, avait les joues creusées et des cernes, elle avait parfois un comportement dangereux, comme s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre pour fumer sans que ses parents ne le sentent.

Elle faisait aussi des mélanges de drogue et d'alcool pour planer encore plus, mais qui n'avait pas un effet positif sur elle.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle mélangeait sa dose du jour avec du Whisky et un peu de Rhum, elle sentit sa tête lui tourner, plus que d'ordinaire et ses jambes faiblir. En quelques secondes, elle s'écroula au sol, se cognant la tête contre le rebord de sa commode.

Lorsque Alienor entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, elle découvrit son amie gisant au sol, la tête dans une marre de sang.

Elle fut frappée par l'horreur de la situation et s'écria :

-A L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS !

Elle entendit des professeurs arriver, et, quand ils virent Tessa, sortirent leur téléphone et appeler les secours.

Secours qui arrivèrent rapidement, mais trop peu au goût d'Alienor qui mourrait d'inquiétude.

Tessa fut transporté à l'hôpital et ses parents furent prévenus.

Harry, chose rare, quitta son travail pour retrouver se femme à l'hôpital.

Ils durent attendre de longues minutes avant qu'un médecin ne s'approche d'eux, l'air grave et ne leur dise :

-Je suis désolé, nous n'avons rien put faire, elle a fait une overdose.

* * *

Voilà, on fini sur un note pas très gaie n'est ce pas ? Tout ça pour vous dire que LA DROGUE C'EST MAL ET QU'IL NE FAUT PAS TOUCHER A CETTE SALOPERIE.

C'était le message de prévention de votre dévouée Daelyaa.


End file.
